¿vigilia o sueño?
by xio albarn
Summary: ¿puede un sueño ser real?


Bueno, parace que ya puedo subir.

he aquí un nuevo fuc, espero que les guste.

* * *

Era Halloween.

La fiesta de Halloween y a Shinigami-sama no se le había ocurrido una idea mejor que organizar una fiesta de disfraces. La sala estaba muy bien decorada con telarañas en las esquinas, calabazas, esqueletos colgando…. Además habían bajado la intensidad de las luces para conseguir un aspecto más fantasmagórico.

Vampiros, demonios, brujas…se podía encontrar de todo. Hasta los profesores se habían disfrazado y disfrutaban de la fiesta. El único que no se había disfrazado era el director quien observaba al resto atento y divertido.

Soul lo estaba contemplando todo desde la cortina que daba al balcón. Llevaba una copa en la mano y daba un trago de vez en cuando. Vestido con un traje negro y debido a sus características genéticas, parecía un autentico demonio recién llegado de las profundidades del infierno. Dio un largo trago. En verdad era aburrido. Nunca le había gustado estar en esos sitios y ya le había pedido a Maka de la manera menos cool posible que volvieran a casa pronto, pero ya era la una de la madrugada y ella aun estaba en su pequeño mundo personal.

Alguien aulló. Soul no necesito girar la cabeza para saber que era Black Star. En esos momentos era el hombre lobo y como tal debía aullar. Se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel. De un salto bajo a la pista de baile. Se dirigió hacia Tsubaki mientras ella se reía por de actuación. Ahora Black Star era un poco más alto que su compañera. La tendió una mano, ella se la copio gustosa y fueron a bailar. Tsubaki iba vestida como un diablesa. Una minifalda roja, junto con un top y unas medias altas del mismo color. Las botas negra le daban un toque sexy y con la cola que se había puesto, aquel disfraz era perfecto. Las hermanas Thompson vestían de arpías – una era real, la otra quería ser más provocativa - mientras Kid intentó ir tan simétrico que ya ni se sabía quien pretendía ser. Estaba bailando con Crona, quien vestía de bruja. Soul suspiro resignado. Miro a su compañera. No muy lejos d él, estaba apoyada en una de las mesas de comida contemplando la pista de baile también. Un sencillo vestido negro. Eso era todo. De finos tirantes y largo hasta las rodillas. Había llevado tacones pero se los quito durante la noche. Su piel era más blanca de lo normal, supuso que se habría puesto polvos blancos por todo el cuerpo, ella había ido disfrazada de vampiresa. Cuando se lo dijo, Soul se había reído de ella. Lo último que podía parecer era una sexy vampiresa, pero ahora que la veía, a pesar de las ojeras, si que le parecía atractiva. Su pelo en cascada terminaba en unos graciosos tirabuzones y la boca la tenia ligeramente abierta. En su mente, Soul se imagino rozando con la punta de uno de sus dedos aquellos labios carnosos. Recorriéndolos ligeramente antes de…. Desecho la idea rápidamente. Nunca la había visto así ¿por qué ahora? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Maka giro levemente la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Ante el contacto visual Soul sintió como se le paraba el corazón. Le sonrió como ella siempre le sonreía y luego volvió su atención al baile. No entendía como se sentía tan atraído por ella. Su mente aun estaba en blanco cuando su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. Se dirigía hacia Maka. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se encontraba a su lado. No podía dar marcha atrás, de manera que seguiría adelante, actuando cool.

- ¿Me concede este baile, señorita Albarn?

Maka pareció un poco confundida al principio pero luego sonrió mientras cogía su mano.

- Por supuesto, señor Evans.

Soul la llevo al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar. No dijeron nada. Tan solo se miraron a los ojos mientras se dejaban llevar por la suave música. Quiso besarla. Resultaba extraño. Nunca había querido algo así y tampoco era la primera vez que bailaban juntos. Además no precisamente su compañera quien despertaba sus hormonas aunque en ese momento lo estaba consiguiendo. Soul se dio cuenta de las miradas que les lanzaban los chicos. Consciente de que miraban a Maka, la atrajo más hacia él. No quería que se fijaran en ella. Maka noto como Soul la atraía pero no dijo nada.

Un olor suave y dulce entro por las fosas nasales del chico.

- ¿Has cambiado de colonia?

- ¿Eh?

- Hueles muy bien.

Maka rió por lo bajo.

- La verdad – susurro – es que con las prisas se me ha olvidado echarme colonia.

- Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, porque tapa un olor natural muy bueno.

- ¿El chico cool esta ligando con la rata de biblioteca?

Era verdad. Hasta entonces no se había sido consciente ni de lo que había dicho ni de lo que parecía. Respiro hondo embriagándose de ese suave olor.

- No lo sé.

Maka le sonrió ampliamente. No mostró ninguno de los dientes pero de todas formas le deslumbró. Quiso apartar la mirada pero no era capaz siquiera de pestañear.

- Vámonos de aquí.

No era una sugerencia. Algo en la voz de Maka hizo que saltaran todas sus alarmas. Su voz no era normal, tenía algo extraño. Era suave y producía un leve cosquilleo como una pluma recorriendo cada palmo de piel, pero no era eso lo que le alarmo. La voz de Maka estaba cargada de deseo. No un deseo sexual, Maka no era así. Tenia que ser otro tipo de deseo. ¿Querría irse a casa? No parecía cansada. La agarro con fuerza para que no se fuera.

- Mejor nos quedamos

- Pensé que no te gustaban estas fiestas.

- Ahora estoy bien.

La intensa mirada de Maka fue suficiente para cortarle la respiración.

- Ven.

Esa sencilla orden con aquella apetecible voz fue suficiente para bajar las barreras de Soul. Maka lo guió fuera de la sala. _"Es mi compañera, no tengo nada que temer." _Se sentaron en un banco del pasillo. Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para no ser vistos pero también tenía la suficiente luz para verse mutuamente sin problemas.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

- Tan solo tengo un poco de calor. – dijo mientras se abanicaba con una mano.

Soul la cogió la otra. Estaba helada. Le extrañó no haberse dado cuenta antes.

- Estas muy fría.

Se quito la chaqueta y se la dio pero Maka la dejo en el banco.

- No es tu chaqueta lo que necesito.

Se incorporó en el banco. Lentamente le aflojó la corbata y le desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa. Soul no sabía de qué iba todo eso, tampoco se quejó. Le devolvió la mirada a su compañera sin pestañear. Aquella noche se sentía extrañamente atraído por ella, era incapaz de moverse. Maka se inclino hacia él. Recorrió con sus labios su mandíbula. Bajó a su cuello. Maka pasó sus labios por el contorno de este. Dos pinchazos. Maka le había mordido. Sintió un extraño placer cuando notó que extraía y bebía su sangre. La muchacha le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano derecha como si intentara tranquilizarle, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

"_Maka es un vampiro."_

.......................

..............

.....

Soul se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba en su habitación. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente. Casi resultaba doloroso. Se llevó una mano al pecho y agarró su camiseta con fuerza. Observó su habitación. Las sabanas estaban tiradas por el suelo, al igual que unos libros y hojas. Se levanto aun con sueño. Había ropa tirada en el suelo, unos vaqueros, nada de un traje. Estaba confuso. Aquel sueño había sido muy real, pero no había indicios de que haya ocurrido realmente. Bostezando abrió la puerta y salio de la cocina. Maka estaba friendo unos huevos.

- Buenas.

- Buenos días, Soul.

Soul la miró un rato. No había nada extraño en el comportamiento de Maka, pero aún estaba un poco paranoico con el sueño aquel. Se acerco a Maka por detrás y antes de que se diera cuenta, la cogió y la arrinconó entre una de las encimeras y su cuerpo.

- ¿Soul?

Ignorando su confusión la inspeccionó. No estaba fría. Olía a los huevos fritos que estaba cocinando, no a ese olor dulce que recordaba, aunque seguía oliendo bien. Vio como Maka desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojada, buena señal. También se mordió el labio. No tenía colmillos. Suspiró. Se alejó de ella, dejando que siguiera con lo suyo. Maka no se movió. Se le quedó mirando con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Soul? – su voz era preocupada y no producía cosquilleos.

- Anoche fuimos a la fiesta de Halloween….

- Estamos en verano.

Soul respiro hondo resignado.

- Pues entonces ha tenido que ser un sueño. Era my raro – de repente Soul se sintió muy nervioso – estábamos en la fiesta de Halloween. Estábamos disfrazados y tú eras una vampira. – Maka se relajó – Me mordías.

Miró a Maka. Tenía un gesto divertido. La miro seriamente un rato, ella parecía querer contenerse, pero al final estalló en carcajadas. Frustrado, Soul se dirigió al baño. No cerró la puerta, solo se lavaría la cara y volvería a la cocina a desayunar. No la culpaba, él también se reía de ella cuando tenía pesadillas y no podía dormir. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Sin embargo había sido tan real. No debía pensar en ello. Había sido una jugada de su subconsciente. Se mojo la cara y se miró en el espejo. Maka había dejado de reírse y seguía con los huevos. Suspiro dispuesto a marcharse cuando algo llamó su atención. Tenía dos pequeñas marcas en el lado derecho del cuello. Justo donde Maka le muerde en el sueño. Pestañeo con fuerza pero no se iban. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Maka se encontraba apoyada en el marco. La mirada divertida aún estaba en su rostro. No la había oído llegar.

Ese olor dulce.

- No todo ha sido un sueño, Soul.

* * *

**Dedicado a todo/as los amantes de vampiros, como yo.**


End file.
